Screamer
Screamers are a branch of Seroran military specializing in scouting and risk-assessment. Overview Screamers are the second most numerous of Serora’s armed forces, and act as the ranging scouts for the herd’s many nomadic bands. Most Screamers travel with a band, ranging ahead of the main group and marking potential dangers - such as unrecognized tracks or environmental dangers. Screamers must be constantly alert, as they are often the first to run into any potential trouble; be it an angry Vagabond, hungry thunderbird, or a dangerous landslide. Screamers travel in pairs due to these inherent risks. Screamers mark the points of interest they find with paint, carvings, arranged rocks, or sometimes even by drawing into the sand, if there is no time for anything else. When able, they also chart the general area on crudely drawn, sketched maps, which are then transferred onto the master map back at the bands location. When a band returns to a major city, or encounters a Windracer or Trader headed that way, the maps are handed over for final clean up and archival by Scribes. These maps are kept in the Council library. Although Screamer’s are warriors, and undergo combat training, their primary role is never to fight and engage an opponent - rather, their main duty is to keep their band informed of danger, and if necessary, lead any danger away from them. Screamers will cover their tracks if they think they’re being followed. Only when cornered or when the whole band comes under attack, will Screamers default to violent means; otherwise they prefer not to be seen, and simply retreat back to the band to keep them informed. Due to not being combat-focused and relying on their speed, Screamers are lightly armored and prefer weapons and blessings that allow them to engage from a distance and avoid danger. Any nomadic band is expected to have at least two Screamers, and larger bands may have several working pairs. When not ranging, Screamers assist in the same basic duties as every other member of a band. During times of war, Screamers act as scouts and ambush troops, planting traps and sabotaging enemy supply lines. They rarely engage in prolonged combat, as the strengths of Screamers are their mobility and creativity, and they are not trained to fight together as an effective unit. Training Screamer is a profession a youth may declare for at their Ceremony of the Rising Wind. Apprenticeship usually lasts about a year, and with another 2-3 years spent as a junior Screamer, assigned to a low-risk band - usually one staying in fairly well-mapped and populated areas where risks are low. At this stage, the youth is usually a third wheel in a Screamer pair consisting of their mentor, and another more experienced Screamer. Only after they’re considered skilled and diligent enough, the youth may seek out a band on their own. Screamer training includes basic combat maneuvers aimed at subduing targets quickly or from a distance, as well as covering your tracks, sneaking about and traveling quickly in difficult conditions. They learn how to create and maintain both maps and screamer markings, and are tested rigorously on their ability to read markings. Screamers don’t receive training for fighting in groups. Their training also includes basic medical knowledge for emergencies, as well as advanced survival skills for ranging alone, should they ever be separated from their group. Assignment After “graduating”, Screamers are free to attach themselves to any nomadic group needing their services, and may freely travel around Sedo looking for work. Many choose to travel with their family band, but others utilize lodging houses that exist in most larger settlements, waiting for someone to need their help. These houses exist as rest stops and recruitment points, places where those in need can easily find soldiers currently without assignment. The Screamer Wing rarely chooses to intervene with basic assignments, but may call upon currently unassigned Screamers to complete various tasks directly for the government. These tend to be scouting missions into specific areas that either lack scouting, or that have been reported as dangerous. The Screamer Wing constantly surveys the maps that are brought back, and will assign new Screamers to scout the area as they deem necessary. Screamer Markings Screamer markings, or as Serorans themselves call it, desert script is a simple symbol language used by Serorans to communicate to each other about the dangers and opportunities in the vast wilderness they inhabit. Although Sedo offers much bounty, it also offers danger, and careless travelers might easily find themselves lost or worse. It is this that the Screamer markings seek to prevent. Screamer markings are typically carved or painted into rock, or occasionally wood. They may also be formed upon the ground by using distinctive rocks or other clear markers. Signs intended to be read from the air tend to be created from large rocks. When available, the markings are finished by a layer of luminescent paint to make them visible in the darkness, although desert winds will inevitably wear off any such paints. If in a rush, a Screamer may choose to simply draw the mark in sand - a temporary solution to be sure, but better than nothing. In such a case, the Screamer is expected to return as soon as possible to create a more permanent marker. Screamer markings are always pointed, with the point directed the way of whatever the marking is indicating. Some Screamers accompany their markings with numbers to indicate distance, but these are usually rough estimates rather than any exact measure. When possible, several markings are made about a mile or so apart to help travelers navigate. Signs indicating routes, usually ways to Osulas or other key locations, are marked about every 5 miles or so. Well-traversed routes are also marked by colorful ribbons, beads, feathers and windchimes to keep travelers on course. Signs meant to indicate especially dangerous places are placed in a circular pattern around the epicenter or the danger. Leveling * At 25 AP | A Screamer must know their territory like the back of their eyelids, and you’re no exception. You may receive a Tier 1 Talent '''early (first talent only). * At 50 AP | Your work is invaluable to keeping the herd safe in their daily duties. Keep your own self safe with a free set of '''Bracers '''and '''Pauldrons. * At 75 AP | Your job is to seek out danger, mark it and then get the heck away. Add 15 SP to either your Agility or Speed to get you away fast. * At 100 AP | Your job is not without danger and you need a companion that can keep up. If your familiar slot is free, receive a Level 2 Seroran familiar (except rare) to help you. Category:Serora Category:Ranks